Abrazar
by marunouchi
Summary: Todo lo que quería era abrazarlo.


Había comenzado su turno hacía tres horas y ya tenía ganas de irse a la mierda. No le gustaba ese trabajo en la popular "Noria de Osaka", el entretenimiento nuevo de Luna 2, lo más cerca que podía estar de la Tierra en ese momento. Era un empleo estúpido, chato y aburrido pero le daba algo de dinero para pagar los arreglos de su nave. Había calculado que dos meses allí, saludando, sonriendo y pasando las fotografías a los dispositivos móviles de la gente que paseaba en la noria, le servirían para la primera cuota. La segunda no pensaba pagarla, eso sí. Para entonces estaría lejos de nuevo.

Esa mañana el servicio meteorológico había programado lluvias. Las primeras desde que estaba en Luna 2 y la verdad, las deseaba. La lluvia no era algo que viera en todas las colonias y planetas y le hacía sentirse un poco más en su planeta natal donde el fenómeno era espontáneo. O había sido. Ahora llovían piedras.

Miró la noria roja dar vueltas con sus góndolas ocupadas por locales y turistas. Se ajustó la chaqueta roja y la falda del mismo color y pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, tratando de hacer más soportable los tacones altos. Se rascó la cabeza, el gorrito le daba picazón. Miró la gente, buscando la cara de algún criminal pero como no tenía dinero tampoco podía soñar con cazar a alguno. A duras penas pagaba un cuartucho a la vuelta de la noria.

La noria empezó a aminorar su velocidad y gentilmente los pasajeros empezaron a bajar. Algunos siguieron de largo pero otros esperaron a que ella les pasara a sus móviles las fotos que las cámaras en cada góndola habían sacado. Había una oferta, tres fotos por dos, así que se formó una cola interesante, lo que la empezó a poner de mal humor.

Una pareja, una familia, un par de ancianos, una mujer sola, unos adolescentes insufribles, otra pareja. Uno tras otro en una acción automática pasó las imágenes, ya ni las tenía que ver en la pantalla aunque de tanto en tanto les daba un vistazo para no pasar cualquier cosa y que después hubiera quejas como le había sucedido al principio.

De golpe notó que la fotografía que iba a pasar era rara. Volvió atrás con la tecla y vio que alguien había tapado el lente con un dedo. Estúpido. La siguiente foto era la imagen de la vista de la noria desde sus 200 metros de altura. La siguiente otra vez el dedo y la siguiente una carta de poker, un as. Frunció el ceño, qué manera de hacer estupideces, pensó. Pero ella no era quien para dar consejos y cada uno se tomaba las fotos que quisiera.

Aunque semejante bobo o boba ameritaba un vistazo. Entonces levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes se toparon , así de repente, con un par de ojos marrones de distinto tono. Y una sonrisa torcida.

.- Hola, Faye.

Spike Spiegel en persona. Vivito y coleando. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para él. Hasta el mismo traje azul llevaba puesto aunque el clima lo obligaba a llevar un piloto negro. Se quedó sin palabras. Hacía dos años que no lo veía.

.- ¡Spiegel! - exclamó, recuperándose - ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿vas a querer esas fotos de mierda que te tomaste sí o no?

.- Por favor, como recuerdo de nuestro encuentro - le guiñó un ojo y agitó su móvil. Las imágenes pasaron.

.- Ahora muévete, como verás hay otros clientes. - le dijo ella.

.- Te espero.

Spike se alejó y lo perdió de vista. Pasó los siguientes diez minutos pasando fotos sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo o cómo estaba haciéndolo. ¿Spike Spiegel en Luna 2? El tiempo en verdad se comprimió y esos dos años desaparecieron. Dos años desde que se habían separado, cuatro años desde que todo lo de Julia y Vicous había pasado. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pensando que ese pasado suyo estaba superado y enterrado.

Cuando la noria volvió a rodar con más clientes se alejó de su puesto y lo vio allí, contra una columna, apoyado. No estaba permitido fumar dentro del centro comercial así que estaba sin hacer nada. La miró acercarse y ella sintió que el tiempo volvía atrás, a aquellos días tan difíciles cuando había tomado la decisión de dejarlos para siempre.

.- Si quieres fumar hay que salir a la terraza, por aquí.

Lo condujo a la terraza panorámica que miraba al cielo artificial. Se pararon debajo de un techo, mirando la lluvia. Ella notó que seguía fumando la misma marca de cigarrillos y acepto uno, sabiendo que su sabor no l harían demasiado o bien.

.- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? - le preguntó ella.

.- Yo bien, ¿y tú?

.- Bien, de aquí para allá. ¿Cómo está Jet?

.- De novio, a punto de casarse.

Ella lo miró, helada.

.- ¿En serio? - lanzó una carcajada - ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Y dónde ha tenido tiempo de conocer una tipa? ¡Cuéntame!

.- Se la presentó Ed hace un año, más o menos.

.- Ed...

.- Sí, es su socia o algo por el estilo, no sé.

.- ¿Pero entonces tendrán una nueva tripulante?

Spike se encogió de hombros.

.- Me parece que no, que será como los marineros de antes.

.- Vaya, qué raro...

.- Raro es verte con un uniforme rojo trabajando en una noria. Ayer te vi en el turno de la noche y ... no sé, pensé que eras un fantasma.- le sonrió.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Ella fumó en silencio.

.- Tengo que arreglar la nave si quiero marcharme y este trabajo es como cualquier otro - le respondió. - ¿Ustedes están aquí por algún trabajo?

.- No, en realidad Ed nos contó que tu nombre figuraba en la nómina de empleados de la colonia y vinimos. Tu primer trabajo en regla así que tu nombre saltó en el sistema.

Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

.- Te tomaste siempre muchas molestias en que no supiéramos dónde mierda estabas.

.- ¿Y por qué sería...?

Spike arrojó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se volteó a mirarla. No estaban solos en la terraza, había un adolescente flacucho y bajo que miraba su móvil.

.- Oye, chico, déjanos solos. -le dijo. El muchacho lo miró, la miró, se sorprendió, dudó, rió como si fuera un chiste. Pero Spike se abrió apenas el impermeable y la culata de su Jericho se dejó ver. El chico salió como un rayo.

.- Ahora apuras muchachitos... - Spike se le acercó y ella retrocedió un poco pero no había mucho más espacio, detrás estaba la pared. - Sabes, puede avisar a seguridad que hay un loco armado.

.- No creo - los ojos de Spike se clavaron en los suyos y después parecieron diseccionarla - Debes haber hecho algo contigo en el freezer porque realmente no te pasa el tiempo, Faye.

Ella se llevó el índice a la sien.

.- Aquí sí pasa.

El sonrió apenas y dio otro paso en su dirección. Ella levanto ambas manos para detenerlo pero si las movía mucho ya debería apoyarlas en su pecho y lo último que quería era tocarlo.

.- ¿Me vas a decir por fin por qué te fuiste? - le preguntó él.

Ella desvió la mirada. Era cierto que el tiempo se había comprimido. Dos años deberían haber bastado para abrir todo un océano entre ese pasado y este presente. ¿Por qué sentía que no era el caso y que así como estaban en una terraza en Luna 2 bien podrían estar en la cocina de la Bebop teniendo esa charla? Bueno, esa charla que ella había querido no tener, había evadido con todas sus fuerzas y había logrado cancelar dejando la nave.

.- Tarde o temprano iba a irme, ya lo sabes.

.- Me dijiste que la Bebop era lo más parecido a un hogar, que no tenías otro sitio al que regresar.

-. Bueno, sí... pero después cambié de opinión - respondió, desviando la mirada. - Ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

.- Es que todo eso no fue más que un sueño, necesariamente iba a cambiar, Faye.

.- Bueno, tal vez tú lo sabías y yo no. Tal vez tu sueño era distinto al mío. Tu tenías tu historia y yo tenía la mía. - suspiró - Después de eso las cosas decantaron.

.- _Eso_. ¿Te refieren a cuando casi muero o a cuando nos acostamos? - le dijo Spike, sin dejar de mirarla.

Eso hizo que se sonrojara.

,. Ah, ¿nos acostamos? Pensé que yo me había acostado contigo... me hiciste sentir como si te hubiera violado. - se animó a sonreír un poco, con sorna.

.- No fue así.

.- Oye, te portaste como una virgen asustada, una damisela a la que habían obligado a hacer algo que no quería - le dijo, recordando lo mal que se había sentido ella los días siguientes - No me mirabas, no me tocabas, me ... ¡despreciabas!

Spike la agarró del brazo y ella se zafó. Quiso moverse, salir de su prisión, pero él no se lo permitió y la aprisionó más contra la pared. Su cuerpo hacía imposible escapar y como no quería tocarlo se quedó quieta. Lo miró de reojo.

.- No fue así pero si así lo sentiste... lo siento. Lo siento mucho. - le dijo él - Me sentí demasiado bien y debería haber estado sintiéndome muy mal.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Si él le hubiera pedido disculpas entonces no hubiera escapado, no hubiera pasado esos dos años huyendo por todo el sistema solar. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado entonces? ¿Se hubiera quedado, viendo como el lamento y la culpa lo carcomían, comiendo las sobras de su amor del pasado simplemente porqué la otra estaba muerta y ellos dos vivos? Penoso.

.- Ya está, Spike. De todas maneras... no tenía sentido.

.- No digas eso.

.- No tenía sentido.- repitió, enfada. - Como no tiene sentido que estés aquí, dos años después pidiendo disculpas. En serio. No te guardo rencor y...

De repente él avanzó un paso y tomándola por los hombros la besó con fuerza. Con la fuerza suficiente como para que ella no pudiera zafarse. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella, forzándolos a abrirse. Faye quiso zafarse pero cuando sus manos tocaron su pecho y sintió la calidez debajo de la ropa húmeda, combinada con esa lengua que trataba por todos los medios de meterse en su boca... simplemente no pudo. Esos dos años se comprimieron todavía más y su mente se nubló.

Fue un beso apasionado, hambriento, con cierta cuota de desesperación. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, pero él no la dejó moverse.

.- Te escapaste antes de que pudiera ordenar mis sentimientos, Faye. Siempre tan impulsiva...

.- No quería estar allí para ver eso...- susurró ella - Me hiciste sentir muy mal.

.- Lo lamento. Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás cuando te fuiste, fueron años muy largos.

Otra vez le contaría sus dudas, sus silencios, sus borracheras, sus noches de insomnio, sus días optimistas y solitarios, sus decisiones. Otra vez. No ahora que por fin la tenía allí en sus brazos.

.- Intenté olvidarte, Sppike, lo juro, pero olvidarte parece más imposible que el poder tenerte...

.- No digas eso. No tienes que olvidar nada. Ni yo tampoco, supongo que de eso se trata la vida.- sonrió - ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Ella lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Siempre había querido eso, abrazarlo simplemente. Mucho más que besarlo o acostarse con él, abrazarlo. Así había empezado esa noche juntos, con un abrazo que se había transformado en otra cosa pero entonces, como ahora, ella solía quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que todo iría bien, que las heridas terminan sanando...

Sintió que Spike respondía a su abrazo y así se quedaron, bajo la lluvia. Juntos.


End file.
